


Red Plus Blue

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Toddler Gideon and his parents are playing with his new painting kit and discover that mixing colours create another one.





	Red Plus Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Annonymous prompted on tumblr: painting accident.  
> So I started writing and I've noticed I used the colours blue and red on my first paragraphs this kind of became a work inspired by delitthedarkone amazing fanart "love is purple", which I totaly recommend you to check out if you haven't seen it yet.  
> Happy Skin Deep Anniversary!

Rumplestiltskin was sat on the couch, watching as his two-year-old son played with the painting kit he had bought for him. An easel was set in front of him and different ink bowls were opened for him to use. Gideon had a concentrated expression as he sank his paint-brush in one of them and moved it to the white canvas, creating a long irregular line, before he moved it again and it became a nonsensical figure.

"Which colour is that?" Rumple inquired, like Belle use to do, insisting that making the boy repeated the words, they were helping him to learn.

Gideon turned around showing him a big smile as he proudly said: "Blue!"

A smile spread on Rumple's own lips. It was always a joy for him to see how his precious son was evolving each day, getting smarter and filling this house with happiness. This was such a softer journey now than it had been with Baelfire and not because he loved Gideon more - as he loved both his sons the very same way - but because this time around he had a great home to offer him, safety and, the most important, a real mother. Belle was brilliant with Gideon, she loved him so such that his heart seemed about to burst whenever he saw her playing, talking or simply cradling their son. It was nice, it was right and he enjoyed every second of it.

"Yes, good boy," Rumple praised him, then tapped a finger to the bowl beside the blue ink. "Now, what about this one?"

"Red?" Gideon guessed.

He waved his head positively, then caught one of the empty bowls Belle had brought to them earlier to put some water for the brushes and smirked at the idea in his mind as Gideon stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Do you want to see some magic, son?"

"Yes!"

Picking the other two bowls, Rumplestiltskin started to work under his boy's attentive glance.

"If we put a little bit of blue here," he said, pouring the ink to the empty bowl, "add some red and mixed them this way, we get purple."

His son's eyes got wide when he saw that the two inks together had created a new bright colour. He dove his finger to the ink and pressed it to the canvas, giggling happily.

"Pupel!"

"Purple, my boy," Rumplestiltskin corrected him with a chuckled.

"Pupel," Gideon repeated sinking both his hands on the bowl.

The loud laugh that left him was so amusing that Rumple didn't even care when he brought his dirty hands to his own face and hair, leaving purple prints on his cheeks before he tried to reach for the bowl again and it fell on the floor, splashing all over the sofa and making him laugh even louder, which brought Belle from the library.

She peeked a look inside the living room and her eyes got wide at the sight of the big mess Gideon had created.

"Mama look," the little boy immediately said, showing her his painted hands.

Belle walked towards them, kneeling in front of him and taking a great look at the toddler.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Pupel," Gideon answered.

She looked up at Rumplestiltskin, arching an eyebrow as she said: "It seems we had a little accident in here."

"I'll clean it later, I promise," Rumple answered.

His wife nodded, taking a look at Gideon's little piece of art and smiling at it. She could hate when their house looked messy, but she loved everything their son did and she wouldn't mind it for a while when she was seeing him so happy, but when Gideon slid to her lap, taking a bowl on his hands and she got a full view of the top of his head, a small gasp left her.

"I'm more worried about how I'll get all this painting from his hair than from the sofa or the floor."

Rumple must say she was right. He hoped shampoo was enough to clean it and they didn't need to reach for magic take the painting off Gideon's hair. Meanwhile, the boy, didn't seem to be willing to collaborate with them as he smiled wickedly - a kind of smile Rumplestiltskin swore was very similar to the one he used to wear in the Enchanted Forest - and dropped one bowl in each one of his parents, laughing cheerfully.

"Papa red," Gideon pointed out. "Mama blue!"

"And now we got painted," Rumple sighed, trying to hide his little smile.

"Gid puple!" The little boy exclaimed.

Belle shook her head, looking down at her ruined skirt, but feeling unable to feel angry at Gideon.

"I think you've taught him well," she said, coating her hand in the ink Gideon had just dropped on her and then brushing it on the one at Rumple's knee. "Blue and red makes purple after all."

When she took her hand out, it also showed at soft tone of lilac, like the one in Gideon's face. Rumplestiltskin laughed, bending down to cup her cheeks and press a kiss to her lips.

"Yeah, sweetheart," he agreed. "We created purple."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
